Armor Robotics SBR Drone
The Armor Robotics Speed Build Robot, also called the SBR Drone is a multi-use construction and heavy duty work droid designed for the purpose of construction, building, heavy lifting and quick-build construction. SBR drones come in several varieties for different purposes from heavy lifting variants, quick Seal & Bolt droids, cutting droids, construction vehicle VAD systems, electrical wiring droids, concrete layers and several other forms of lesser drones. Variants of SBR Drones SBR drones use Limited Artificial Intelligence software to construct a structure, vehicles or other object from a pre-designed plan and layout. The drones communicate with each other based on this plan, a listing of parts, pieces and supplies and based on commands given from drone control men, usually a construction foreman, who runs the systems from a construction computer broadcast station. Additional construction workers are provided jobs to ensure the drones are running properly. Each drone type has a specific duty. SBRv1 HVY The SBR version one, is a heavy duty lifting drone, designed to lift large supplies and parts including steel girders, pipe lines, support beams and other large and heavy objects. A single heavy duty drone itself may lift up to 1,000 pounds of weight. Additional drones can add to the lifting power for heavier objects. These drones mostly replace the use of older lifting vehicles such as cranes and speed up the process of lifting and placing into position such parts to a structure. A group of heavy duty drones, while constructing a skyscraper, with the aid of Seal & Bolt drones, can erect a 500 foot building's support structure, beams and steel girder skeleton in a matter of 24-48 hours during non-stop work and when provided the proper amount of supplies to continue work without delay. Rebar and other iron and steel supplies can be added in another 12 to 24 hours, filling out a completed steel structure. Heavy duty drones can also lift concrete and filling materials from floor to floor, with the aid of concrete laying drones, to complete a concrete structure around the steel and iron support, beams and rebar, creating flooring, ceilings and additional support structure along steel beams and primary supports. SBRv2 S&B The version two, "Seal & Bolt" drone is specifically designed for sealing, welding, nailing, screwing and bolting parts together. Pre-loaded with the specific supplies needed, a Seal & Bolt drone with attach pieces and parts together, with the aid of heavy duty lifting drones. It can bolt together steel girders and then weld them together, weld rebar to the support structure and when putting wood pieces together, either utilize nail guns or automatic drill screws to attach said parts. Seal & Bolt drones can also apply caulking, glues and other supplies to attach parts and pieces including windows and glass supplies. SBRv3 CL The SBR version three is a "Concrete Layer". The CL drone is moderate sized and works along with heavy duty lifting drones to lay foundations, walkways, pour cements, concretes and other materials and lay solid flooring, ceilings and additional concrete supports along steel girders. Concrete layers can also lay asphalt, tar and other road building materials. The drone contains both a spraying and pouring mechanism and a smoothing mechanism for both pouring out the needed concrete or cement materials and then smoothing out the surface for a smooth solid foundation, roadway or floor. Other Variants There are several other lesser variants of drones including the SBRv4 EC, an electrical wiring drone, which contains a wiring spool for specific wiring types and runs wiring along the designated paths in the ground, along walls and supports, in ceilings, under flooring or even along telephone poles and electrical poles. The EC drone can nail, screw or attach wiring into the proper positions on the designated places. The SBRv5 CUT is a cutting drone, which uses laser cutting systems to cut through materials as needed including wood boards or wood supports, steel girders, rebar, iron supports, glass and other materials. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology